Miller/Newman Family
The Newman family is a fictional family and core family on the CBS Daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless. The Newmans are known for running their family business, Newman Enterprises, a multinational conglomerate. They are also known for their long-standing feud with the Abbott family. Their family home is the Newman Ranch, a multi-acre homestead, which includes a main house, tack house, guest house and horse stables. The Newman family was formerly the Miller family and is also connected to the minor Reed family. The Newman family has owned several dogs; Zapato (deceased) and Segundo, owned by Victor and Nikki and Keely owned by Victoria. They also own several horses on the ranch, including Pericles, owned by Abby. Family Members Family members currently on the show will appear in bold. Spouses appear in italics. First Generation *Albert Miller (deceased) - Father of Victor Newman. **''Cora Miller'' (deceased) - Albert's wife. Second Generation *'Victor Newman' (born Christian Miller) - Son of Albert and Cora. **''Nikki Reed'' - Victor's wife. *Matt Miller - Son of Albert and Cora. Third Generation *'Victoria Newman' - Daughter of Victor and Nikki. *'Nick Newman' - Son of Victor and Nikki. *'Adam Newman' - Son of Victor and Hope Adams. *'Abby Newman' - Daughter of Victor and Ashley Abbott. *Faith Colleen Newman (deceased) - Daughter of Victor and Ashley. Fourth Generation *Cassie Newman (deceased) - Daughter of Sharon Collins and Frank Barritt. Adopted by Nicholas. *Noah Newman - Son of Nick and Sharon. *Eve Nicole Howard (deceased) - Daughter of Victoria and Cole Howard. *'Summer Newman' - Daughter of Nick and Phyllis Summers. *Reed Hellstrom - Son of Victoria and J.T. Hellstrom. *'Faith Newman' - Daughter of Nick and Sharon. *'Johnny Abbott' - Son of Billy Abbott and Chelsea Lawson. Adopted by Victoria. *Riley Newman (deceased) - Son of Adam and Chelsea. *'Connor Newman' - Son of Adam and Chelsea. *'Katie Abbott Newman '- Daughter of Victoria and Billy. *'Christian Newman' - Son of Adam and Sage Warner. Descendants |-|Newman= 1. Victor Newman Nikki Newman 2. Victoria Newman Cole Howard 3. Eve Nicole Howard (deceased) J.T. Hellstrom 3. Reed Hellstrom Billy Abbott 3. Johnny Abbott (adopted) 3. Katie Newman 2. Nicholas Newman Sharon Newman 3. Cassie Newman (adopted; deceased) 3. Noah Newman Phyllis Summers 3. Summer Newman Sharon Newman 3. Faith Newman Sage Newman (deceased) 3. Christian Newman (possibly) Hope Adams (deceased) 2. Adam Newman Chelsea Newman 3. Riley Newman (miscarriage) 3. Connor Newman Sage Newman (deceased) 3. Christian Newman (possibly) Ashley Abbott 2. Abby Rayburn Ben Rayburn |-|Reed= The Reed family is the family that Nikki Newman was born into. Reed Hellstrom was named in honor of this family. Other original family members include; Casey Reed and Nick Reed. 1. Nick Reed (deceased) 2. Casey Reed 2. Nikki Newman Paul Williams 3. Dylan McAvoy Victor Newman 3. Victoria Newman Cole Howard 4. Eve Nicole Howard (deceased) J.T. Hellstrom 4. Reed Hellstrom Billy Abbott 4. Johnny Abbott (adopted) 4. Katie Newman 3. Nicholas Newman Sharon Newman 4. Cassie Newman (adopted; deceased) 4. Noah Newman Phyllis Summers 4. Summer Newman Sharon Newman 4. Faith Newman Sage Newman 4. Christian Newman (possibly) |-|Miller= 1. Albert Miller (deceased) Cora Miller (deceased) 2. Victor Newman (born Christian Miller) Nikki Newman 3. Victoria Newman Cole Howard 4. Eve Nicole Howard (deceased) J.T. Hellstrom 4. Reed Hellstrom Billy Abbott 4. Johnny Abbott (adopted) 4. Katie Newman 3. Nicholas Newman Sharon Newman 4. Cassie Newman (adopted; deceased) 4. Noah Newman Phyllis Summers 4. Summer Newman Sharon Newman 4. Faith Newman Sage Newman 4. Christian Newman (possibly) Hope Adams (deceased) 3. Adam Newman Chelsea Newman 4. Riley Newman (miscarriage) 4. Connor Newman Sage Newman 4. Christian Newman (possibly) Ashley Abbott 3. Abby Newman Ben Rayburn 2. Matt Miller Category:Families